Nature Cat: The Movie/Trivia
Cultural references * When Ronald opens the curtains and puts his head between the window and says "Here's Ronald!" it is a reference to the 1980 film The Shining. * When Nature Cat gets his foot stuck in gum and soon he, Squeeks, Hal and Daisy start the techno gum dance, it is a reference to the Looney Tunes cartoon Box Office Bunny ''as well as the 2006 film ''GoAnimate: The Movie. * After Fred enters the small cat house, the scene cuts to the interior of the cat house, in which the room appears very big, it is a reference to the TARDIS from BBC's Doctor Who. * When Hal sings "Plug it in, plug it in!", it is a reference to the Glade Plug-Ins commercials. * When Nature Cat turns his hat into a blanket, he does it the same way as in the episode "Call it A Night", during the flashback. * Ronald's defeat is very similar to Jenner's defeat from The Secret of NIMH. * During the scene where Nature Cat sees Catalina for the first time, Catalina flips her hair in slow-motion while walking, which is a reference to the 2010 3D animated film Alpha and Omega. Additionally, the song "On the Loose Again" by Gabriel Mann is featured in the film as well as on the soundtrack. * When Nature Cat says "I'm totally stuck!" when he steps on chewing gum, it is a reference to the Cland Ann ''episode "Good Chill Hunting". * When Nature Cat says that he is going to "kick Ronald back to Hong Kong", it is a reference to the eighteenth season of ''Big Brother, where Bronte D'Acquisto (the voice for young Catalina) made racist remarks about James Huling. * During the scene where Hal meets Hayley for the first time, the song "I Want to Know What Love Is" by Foreigner begins playing, which is a reference to the teaser trailer of the 2009 film Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel. * The mid credit scene is much like the mid credit scene to the 2015 film Pixels. * When Ronald says "Come at me, bro!", it is a reference to an online meme. * When Catalina says, "Hasta la vista, human's pet!", it is a reference to the 1991 film Terminator 2: Judgement Day. * When Hal says "Yeah, it hurts, doesn't it?", it is a reference to the 2002 film Clockstoppers. * When Nature Cat says "It’s a trap!", it is a reference to the 1983 film Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi. * When Ronald says "Time to die", it is a reference to the 1982 film Blade Runner as well as the 2003 film The Cat in the Hat. * There are many references to the other episodes of Nature Cat. During the scene where Nature Cat, Squeeks, Hal, and Daisy recall memories of all the great things they did, the flashbacks that are shown are from the episodes, "Earth Day Today", "Runaway Pumpkin", and "Happy Halentine's Day". * When Squeeks says "That goes to a fourth wall within a fourth wall, making it a sixteenth wall.", it's a reference to the 2016 film Deadpool. * In episode "Kingdom of the Rotting Log", Hal is clapping two halves of a coconut together as Nature Cat gallops. This is a reference to the 1975 film "Monty Python and the Holy Grail" Trivia * Taran Killam, the voice actor for Nature Cat in the film, also did the voice of Zip "Frantic" Danger in the Hulu original series The Awesomes. * This is the first PBS Kids film to use the Dolby Atmos sound system. * The Wilhelm Scream is heard a couple of times in the film, and the sound effect was done by Sheb Wooley. * Although the film is animated the same way in Flash as on the show using Adobe Animate (formerly Adobe Flash Pro) and Toon Boom Harmony, it includes some CGI animated scenes, which were done by Brown Bag Films. * Two of the songs "How Bad Can I Be" and "Let It Grow" are inspired from the 2012 film The Lorax. * The film will be distributed by Entertainment One in Canada and StudioCanal in the UK. * This is the second family film to be distributed by Destination Films since 2000's Thomas and the Magic Railroad. * PBS Kids and The Jim Henson Company also worked on Dinosaur Train and Sid the Science Kid. * The song, "Electric City" by Wyclef Jean and Nikki Yanofsky was used in the 2009 series The Electric Company. * The cast includes many current and former cast members from SNL. * Bronte D'Acquisto, who voices the young Catalina, previously appeared on the eighteenth season of Big Brother, where she came in 14th place. * The first part of the credits is based on the credits from The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie. Additionally, the song "Ocean Man" by Ween is used as well. More coming soon! Goofs Coming soon! Running gags * Squeeks is the only character that breaks the fourth wall the most times. Fourth wall breaks * Hal breaks the fourth wall when he tells Nature Cat that they're cartoons, and the animators made them as characters using paper, pencil, and software like Toon Boom Harmony. * Daisy breaks the fourth wall when she says that the animators turned wood, that came from trees, into pencil and paper to make drawings and combining them into animations. * Squeeks breaks the fourth wall the first time when she thinks of the first episode of Nature Cat, "Heartthrob Hamster" when she sees Nature Cat falling in love with Catalina. * Squeeks breaks the fourth wall the second time when Hal falls in love with Hayley and says that he'll probably have puppies in the future, or somewhere one year later, or probably at the end of the movie. * Squeeks breaks the fourth wall the third time when she asks if they can go to the end of the movie. Songs * The song "Hey Anna" by Owl City plays during the scene when Nature Cat meets Catalina for the first time * The song "How Deep is Your Love" by The Bee Gees plays during the scene when Hal meets Hayley for the first time.